Courtney Collins
Courtney Collins was a member of Raiden's radio support team within the PMC Maverick Security Consulting, Inc. serving as his data analyst. Biography She studied business administration when she was at University, but was more concerned with doing her part in relieving social unrest in the world. She later joined Maverick at the recommendation of a classmate of hers at the University, Kevin Washington. During her orientation into Maverick, she learned about the history of the Patriots and the true purpose of the SOP system, though she first thought it was part of a BS-detecting test. Courtney, alongside Raiden, was directly involved in Maverick's mission of helping an African country recover from an intense civil war, which had success after 3 years. During an attack by Samuel Rodrigues and several cyborgs of rival PMC Desperado Enforcement LLC. in 2018, Courtney replied initial research into their identities listed them as "unaffiliated." She and the limo were also caught in RAY's attack, although she survived completely intact largely because the limo was armored, and managed to escape the ambush unharmed, feeling that it was "more than enough excitement for a lifetime." She also harbored some guilt regarding the disastrous results of the attack, feeling that she should have done better, although Raiden reassured her that she did the best she could under the circumstances during the mission to Abkhazia. Raiden likewise suggested that if the stress ever got to her, she can let some of the ex-military take over, although she refused, citing non-combatants also have their part in the job. After Raiden's re-cyborgification, Courtney, as Raiden's data analyst, observed Raiden's status via GPS and audiovisual feeds, and also monitored Raiden's cyborg body's energy consumption, damage levels, blood pressure, brain waves, and blood sugar. The analysis was extensive enough that she once claimed that she got a far better view of Raiden than if she were right next to him. During Raiden's next mission in Mexico, Courtney informed him that the Maverick agents were not able to find George, a boy that Raiden rescued earlier. When Maverick later discovered that Desperado was being backed by World Marshal Inc. in the Sears Program, she was shocked that the world's largest PMC was secretly involved in the program while at the same time presenting a good reputation to the world through heavy advertising. She even admitted that a lot of her university friends had jobs there because of its public image. After Raiden's sudden resignation from Maverick and subsequent raid on World Marshal HQ in Denver, Courtney unofficially supported him, monitoring his data. Accepting that there was no legal recourse to stop World Marshal, she later became scared when Raiden unleashed his split persona "Jack the Ripper." Raiden later requested that Courtney take herself off the team after she witnessed his duel with Monsoon but relented when Courtney still had faith in the Raiden she knew. Courtney later suggested that Raiden take an RLV aircraft capable of hitting Mach 23 speeds to get to Pakistan from the U.S. after learning about Operation Tecumseh. When Raiden arrived at Shabhazabad Air Base in Pakistan, he and Courtney discovered the cyborgs' XIFF codes showed up as unaffiliated although World Marshal had the security contract to the base. Personality and traits Courtney was a person with morals. While she initially thought of getting a MBA and join the "one percent" so that she would not have to worry anymore about money, she later went on to become concerned in doing her part of relieving the global social unrest. She also held the view that civilians should take a more active approach in various roles in PMCs to prevent said companies from becoming too militaristic. When she heard about Senator Armstrong's motives to restart the war economy to lift the U.S. out of recession, Courtney accepted that there was no choice but to kill him. Courtney was familiar with the history of the Patriots and the SOP system, the former of which impressed Raiden, as he noted that most people didn't even know of its existence, much less that they were actually AIs. Courtney herself did not initially believe of all this to be true; during her orientation into Maverick by Kevin, she thought that it was part of a lie-detecting test. She was also initially baffled as to why AIs would try to orchestrate the events of the war economy in 2014, although when she learned the little amount Raiden can guess as to their motivations, she was horrified, and expressed relief that they had been destroyed. Courtney liked to try out as many foreign cuisines as possible whenever she went to a foreign country as part of her "research trips." Although most of the time she particulary enjoyed it, at one point Raiden joked that she "ate her way across the country (ie. Algeria)", there was one that she would not touch, a particular Cambodian dish involving a fertilized duck embryo. Courtney had a tendency to place her coffee cup very close to the edge of her desk, prompting Kevin to constantly place it at a safer distance. There have been some accidents regarding her coffee, though, which once led Raiden to joke that her method of saving him from the enemy if she was cyberneticized was spilling coffee on them, just before Courtney ended up spilling some on her lap. Behind the scenes was the final known character to receive rendered artwork, being uploaded to the official website, the day after Sunny was unveiled in Famitsu (having previously appeared in silhouette on the official site). In an optional Codec conversation relating to Solis Space & Aeronautics, Courtney, in an attempt to converse with Raiden, tries to tell him a joke about tomatoes before Raiden mentioned he heard that one. This is a reference to the "ketchup joke" from Pulp Fiction.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NrGeOHpEGk0&feature=player_detailpage Coincidentally, Kevin's voice actor, Phil LaMarr, had a small but memorable role in the film as Marvin. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid: Social Ops'' (trading card) *''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance'' Notes and references Gallery Courtney Collins.png|Courtney, right, during the events of the Abkhazian Coup in 2018. Category:Revengeance Characters Category:Female Category:Support Team Category:Americans